


Move Your Body

by Omoni



Series: Abovetale [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know, Lewff, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk asks for a demonstration of some of the magic Asriel was taught, she gets a lesson she never expected - one they both learn from. </p><p>Ever wonder what Frisk was talking about in "The Queen of Peace"? Well, this is that fic.</p><p>The title is the same as a song by Sia; excellent listening music for reading this :3</p><p>Notes: This is very smutty. Don't say I didn't warn you, because I just did. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT MAY 18/16: NOW IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER! :D

"Asriel, show me some magic."

Asriel blinked in surprise. They were watching one of Asriel's favourite movies, one that had a school of magic at its centre. Frisk had been quiet as they watched, until she suddenly said this.

She was staring at him with a bright grin, and he paused the movie.

"Haven't I shown you before?" he wondered.

"Not on purpose," Frisk said. "Well, except the wedding."

It was true; any other time Asriel used magic in front of her, it was to either attack or defend, but that was it.

"It's fire, right? Can you show me?"

Blinking, Asriel turned to her and held up a hand, cupping it. Within, a small, bright purple flame emerged almost hesitantly, dancing a bit in his hand like an eager child looking for praise.

Frisk leaned close, her eyes wide. She'd seen fire like this, summoned by him and their parents, but never this close and not this safely.

Carefully, she leaned forward and slid her finger through it - then gasped in delight. "It's barely hot!"

"Well, duh," Asriel smiled. "I'm _holding_ it."

He watched her closely, loving the way her eyes shone bright than the tiny flame, the way her smile curled her lips in wonder.

"I wish I could do that," she admitted.

Asriel paused, then thought about it. He snuffed the flame out, then said, "Give me your hand."

She did, bemused, and he held it between his own, slowly raising one hand above her palm. She felt a tickle in her palm, then saw - reaching up through her hand from his - a warm, gentle ember of fire. She grinned, her fingers wiggling over it and feeling no pain.

She looked up at him, beaming. "Asriel, that's amazing!" she cried. "What else can you do?"

"Other than attack magic?" When she nodded eagerly, he suddenly went scarlet, surprising and confusing her.

"Uh," he muttered, scratching at the back of his head, his hold on her hand still firm but the fire gone. "I can... uh... _all_ monsters get taught how to in school, don't take it the wrong way, okay?!" he added hastily, suddenly looking almost panicked.

Frisk had no idea what he was stressed about. "Take _what_ the wrong way?"

Asriel looked away, clearing his throat. He muttered something too fast for her to understand, which annoyed her. She poked him on his nose and he blushed deeper, trying again and speaking slower.

"Frisk, um... how much do you know about monsters?"

"Quite a bit," she said confidently. "But I've a feeling I don't know whatever _this_ is. Care to share it with me?"

Asriel looked down, now tugging at one of his ears. "Uh. Yeah, okay." He coughed, then scowled, then turned back to her. "You trust me, right?"

Frisk smiled at him in reply. Of course she did, and he knew it.

"Give me your hand again?"

She did, and he held between his again, looked right into her eyes, and concentrated. A slight shimmering glow seemed to swirl from his hands to hers, and the moment the light purple light - the same colour as the fire - touched her skin, her eyes flared in shock.

She felt a flash of heat bite deep down within her, and her hand tightened, grabbing onto his tight. She felt the blood rush to her face - and her centre - and she stared at him in shock, unable to speak.

"Uh," Asriel murmured, his own cheeks red. "The thing is, with... sex... for us, it's both magical _and_ physical... with souls and stuff..."

There was obviously more to it than he was saying, but he was a touch too distracted to bother getting into the lesson.

Frisk shut her eyes, her hand still tightly holding his. Her breath caught a bit, and she shifted a little, unable to help it.

Wordlessly, she held out her other hand, and he took it, surprised - and suddenly quite eager. When he summoned his magic to that hand, she exhaled, her face going redder and her eyes squeezing shut. Everything felt hot, but in the best way, and she was finding it hard to keep her breath steady.

Asriel was also having a bit of concentration issues, as he, too, felt the same kind of heat coursing through him. Though Frisk, as a human, wasn't inherently magic, she seemed to be the type of human who could not just absorb, but reflect. It wasn't rare - or so he remembered the lesson going - and did happen sometimes, such as in this case.

Thus he was feeling what she felt, also quite deeply.

"I..." Frisk whispered, opening her eyes slowly. They met his, and he could see the same deep desire within, a mirror to his. "I _like_ magic," she concluded.

"There's more," he admitted softly.

She stared into his eyes. "Show me." she said gently, her grip on his hands firm.

"Kiss me," he replied, and she leaned in close and did so, her hands tightening on his.

The kiss was the kind that sent both of their hearts racing, heat coursing though their blood, and Frisk made a sound then, closing her eyes, one that forced his to close and his grip on her hands to tighten.

"More?" Frisk whispered against his lips, and she let go of his hands, reaching for his clothes, the momentary shock of lost contact itself lost in their sudden shared frenzy of clothes removal. Once both of them were naked, Asriel grabbed one of her hands into his again, and again she closed her eyes, leaning forward to kiss him again. Their lips met, tongues already hot and eager, and Frisk reached out without any hesitation to grasp onto him - and he the same for her.

The moment her fingers closed around him, he groaned against her lips, stumbling on the couch, balanced on his knees, and she grinned, only to gasp when his fingers made contact with her centre and reached deep.

She felt it, then: deep, lancing heat, the best kind, setting her blood blazing again and her eyes closing tight. Her hand suddenly reached for his as she leaned back onto the couch, pulling his hand closer, driving his fingers deeper, her other hand still locked onto his.

 _"Asriel,"_ she gasped out. He nodded, pulling from his kiss to press his forehead to hers, eyes shut and teeth gritted together. "You feel... you _feel..."_

"There's... more..." he managed to growl out. "Touch me... again..."

She grabbed him, eager fingers grasping hard and hot flesh, and he closed his eyes, the feeling rushing through his whole body.

After a moment, he stopped her, grabbing her hand into his tight. With a growl, he whispered, "Please... _please,_ Frisk...?"

She pulled him down on top of her with a growl of her own, and before he even got his balance was already deep inside her, and he gasped out, grabbing onto both of her hands into his and pinning them down onto the couch.

Between their hands came that beautiful shimmer of purple, one that shone so lovely, both stared, seeing the reflection of that light in their eyes.

"Asriel..." she whispered, staring at him. "I... _please..."_ She kissed him, her hold on his hands tight, and he kissed back, hearing her moan in relief when he started to move deep within her.

Every thrust was like it hit her deep, deeper than she had even been touched, and whatever it was felt hot and amazing, and made everything sensitive and full of that fire.

For him, every time he moved, it was amazing, going slowly at first just to relish in how wonderful she felt: hot, grasping, and just so... _intense._

Frisk kept her face buried into his shoulder, as he did the same, often moving to kiss again, keeping that long, slow pace as best they could; though eventually, it was too much, and they had to move faster. Just a little at first, until soon, it was a desperate, frenzied pace.

Not once did they let go of each other's hands, not once did their hands break apart, nor did that shimmer of purple vanish, and soon, there was only that feeling, that glorious, slow-burning pleasure.

Frisk came first, unable to help it, both the feeling of Asriel as well as his magic within her too much to fight off. She'd never felt _anything_ like it; it was like feeling her climax through her entire body, and she gasped Asriel's name, brokenly, as she came.

Asriel felt _everything_ : her body shake, her muscles clench around him, and the sudden increase of heat within her. He pushed close, growling out her name, himself consumed by that immense overpowered orgasm not long after she was.

Frisk, unable to help it, blissed out, her grip on his hands tight but her body almost melting beneath him. Asriel collapsed shortly after her, not wanting to let go of her hands, his body heavy on hers. Yet it felt so good that she welcomed it.

Neither of them noticed that the purple glow still shimmered around their hands, and nor did they noticed that it had faded long before they let go.

For a long time, neither could speak, exhausted and shaking from both shock and aftershock.

Then, Frisk whispered, "Magic's _nice."_

Asriel gasped out a laugh, reaching down to kiss her close, even as they both laughed, drunk on each other, now.

This went long into the night.

And a bit into the morning, too.

**The End**


End file.
